The Secrecy
by LalaLove-Chan
Summary: Kenzie moves from New York City to Japan with her father after violent, horrible years being with her mother. She meets the Hitachiin's and they all seem to have mixed emotions about the situation they are in.
1. Chapter 1

As I trudged the halls of Ouran Acadamy, i thought about my old school in New York, NYC Private Academy, I missed my one and only friend, Jessi, who was one of the only girls who weren't jealous back-stabbers. She already had a boyfriend and NO jealousy problems, anyways, we have been friends since birth. Literally. Our moms would hang out while we were still in their stomachs. Then, she was born on June 7th. I was born on June 9th. But the person I really missed was my mom. My father had won full custody over me about two weeks ago, I have never seen my mom since they day I left court. Thats when my journey began. Ever since that day, March 2nd, my dad received a promotion in Japan to be VP of a software company he worked for. Since I left New York, I had become scene, and was scouted for a teen Japan magazine. Looks like life was working out. I just wished my mom was here by my side, making me feel better every time i fell down, every time a guy broke my heart. Thats some of the only things dads wont understand. Daughters need their mothers when were teenagers. But I'm glad to get away from the city. My dad could even afford a mansion in the foot hills of downtown Japan, it's brick with dark brown trim. Its really cool. "Ouch!" I said, falling to my knees and hands. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A guy said with girl-like features. I got up. "My name is Kenzie Satahana." I said, curtseying. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you!" He said smiling, ear to ear. I think he may be my new best friend, I thought to my self. As we were walk down the huge halls of Ouran laughing and talking. Abrubtly, Haruhi stopped, staring down the hall. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He yelled happily, wanting them to meet his new friend, and possibly theirs too. "Huuuuuhhhh?" They said in unison, walking our way. "Kenzie-Chan, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. He said pointing at a different boy with each name. "So Kenzie," Hikaru smirked. OH brother... I could already tell they had something planned and I haven't even kown them for 5 minutes. "Can you tell? Which one is Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. "And which one is Kaoru?" Asked his identical twin. "Left Hikaru, Right Kaoru. Duh." I said cooly. "Wow..." They said in unison. "How did you" Hikaru started, "Do that?" Kaoru finished. "Easy, Your hair for one, and then your voices." I said walking away. "Cya!" Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder. "Wait." I turned around to see his face a little flushed. "Yes?" I asked impatiently, my class was going to start in 10 minutes. "Who happend to design that gorgeous dress your wearing?" He smiled, waiting for an answer. "Uhm, lets see here... Oh yeah! Yuzuha Hitachiin. Why?" I stated. "Because our mom is Yuzuha Hitachiin." They stated in unsion, again. I must have looked dumb-founded, becuase they quickly said that it looked great on me, and they even helped design it. "Whats your home room?" They asked. "Uhmm, let me check." I grabbed my slip of classes and my locker number. "1A." I said. They looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at me. out of nowhere, Kaoru picked me up bridal style and carried me to my homeroom. "I didn't know you guys were so nice here." I said feeling my cheeks go pink. I was staring right at Kaoru. Did I like him? No I couldn't! I just met him. But he's so sweet... I snapped out of it. No. I told myself. He should make the first move if he liked me so much.

Kaoru's POV When I picked her up, I could feel that there was something about this girl that was just so mysterious. It made me want to spend more and more time with her. Maybe I liked her. My cheeks burned at the thought. Her name echoed through my thoughts. "So uhm, Kenzie-Chan." I said out of nowhere, suddenly feeling shy. "Can you come to Music room 3 after school? We are part of a Host Club there. Maybe you could check it out?" There was a long silence. I was desperate to know what she was thinking. "Sure!" She said as we entered our homeroom. I set her down, Hikaru and I walked to our seats. "I know you have something for her." He whispered. "I'm not sure yet..." I responded as we sat down. I saw the other girls glaring her down, because she was carried in by me. "Stupid Kaoru!" I yelled at myself under my breath. Maybe I did like her


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzie's Pov After I did my introductions to the classroom, I noticed that Kaoru was staring at me intently, almost like he were taking mental notes to get every bit of information about me. When I looked up from my notebook, I felt heat on my back. Someone was looking at me. "Ugh" I muttered, more Hitachiin fan-girls staring me down again? I looked behind myself just to find a girl with big green eyes and blonde hair wearing too much makeup, staring dreamily at Kaoru. "In your dreams." I snickered. When I went back to look at my notes,I saw something on my desk, it was wrapped all nicely in an envelope. Hmmm... I wondered... I decided to open it later, after class, so I wont get in trouble. As the day wore on, I found that Kaoru was avoiding me. Hmpf, I wondered. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned. "You dropped this." The girl said shoving an envelope into my hand. "Be more careful next time so I don't have to come cleaning up after you." She sneered, spun on her heel and left. What an ugly yellow dress... I had decided to wear something else on my first day. Tomorrow my dad is forcing me to wear the yellow disaster of a dress. I quickly turned on my heel also and ran into Kaoru, and him ending up on top of me. "Uhm, sorry..." He said quietly, helping me up. I studied him closely. "Its okay." I said hugging him. He hugged me back. "See you after school! Music Room #3!" He seemed a little more gleeful. "Like I would forget!" As we separated in different directions, I met my locker and carefully took out the note. Kenzie Satahana- I don't want you going near the Hitachiin Twins, got it? If you do, there will be a fate. -Anonymous "Well thats just rude. And scary. I had just met them today. I don't want to let Kaoru down." I said under my breath. "Something wrong?" Said a familiar voice behind me. "Haruhi!" I'm so glad to see you! "Where do I go for this last class?" I asked, concerning that I don't want to be late. He gave me directions. "Thanks, again! See you after school!" And I ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzie's POV As I ran through the halls, dropping my stuff off at my locker, I tried to find Music Room #3. Finally, I came to a long line of Extra Circular Activities Hall. I walked down it a few times , hen finally found it. I was 32 minutes late, I observed. When I walked in, rose petal flew in circles and i smelt sweet, calming and relaxing. But when a blonde, thick-headed guy named Tamaki, asking me what type of guy i wanted it went like this, "Hello, my pretty little princess, how are you today? I see your new! Do you like the Boy-Lolita Type? The Tall Silent type or how about the Cool-" I cut him off. "I'm here to see the Hitachiin brothers." Apparently he went into his "emo corner" after that. "Please excuse our prince, he tends to be, ah well, sensitive. I'm Kyouya Ootori. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said cooly. "I'm Kenzie Satahana. Where are the brothers?" Was all I had to say. "Over there." He said while writing in a black book. I headed to where he pointed, and soon enough I was face to face with, brotherly love? In the middle of embracement, Kaoru opened his eyes slightly and looked over his brothers shoulder, saw me and quickly pushed out of Hikaru's arms and greeted me. "What was THAT?" I said laughing. "Our act!" He said smiling. When we finished laughing, Hikaru came over and said, "Whats up Kenzie-chan? You decided to show after all?" He said teasing me. "I got lost!" I said pretending to pout. "GROUP HUG!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, tackling me. 'Why were they already so fond of me?' "AGH!" I screamed, but laughed as they helped me back up, but I guess Kaoru didn't let go early enough and I tumbled back down onto him this time. "That was total karma, dude." I said poking his nose softly, and winking. "Ahaha! We'll see about that! He shot back, playfully. When I got back up with Kaoru, I pulled down my lower eyelid, stuck out my tongue and ran. They came running after me. "We finally caught up to you at the door! Hikaru said breathlessly. "How do you run so fast in high heels?" Kaoru said, smirking. "I dunno. Practice makes perfect!" At that same moment, I was pushed down by a random girl. "I told you to stay away from the twins!" She yelled, then kicked my side really hard. I blacked out. The next thing I heard is Kaoru yelling for someone to call an ambulance and my father. Then everything went completely blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile! D: But I'm super happy everyone like my stories!~ And sorry the chapters are short, I'll try to upload a lot for you guys! :3**

Still Kenzie POV The next thing I knew I was in a hospital, with about 30 people standing over me. "She's awake, Mr. Satahana. And someone PLEASE tell that young boy that she's okay!" The nurse seemed a little expired. What was I doing here? Oh yeah...

_**Flash Black "Whew, we finally caught up to you at the door!" Hikaru said, out of breath. "How do you run so fast in heels?" "I dunno. Practice makes perfect!" Right when I said that a random girl pushed her down on a coffee table, filled with teacups, plates and pure silver tableware. All she hear next was Kaoru's voice calling for an ambulance. And her father. WHAT? How could he be such an idiot... Her father hated it when she hung around "boys"...**_

A slight hug awakened her. "D-dad?" I asked.I didn't know who it was, and she didn't care. The hug was like someone had punched her. "OW!" I yelled louder than expected. "Sweetie! Are you hurt? Tell me where!" He asked worriedly. I pointed at my side, and the doctor filled him in on what happened. "Oh my-" He began. "KENZIE!" Kaoru said rushing to her side pushing her dad out of the way. "Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard you were awake!" He said quickly. "Who is this young man?" My dad said coldly, still shocked about Kaoru pushing him out of the way of his own daughter, mid-sentence. "Dad-" I started. "DAD?"He said, smacking his head. "Oh, sir! I'm SO SORRY!" Kaoru said looking down at his hands. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again, for your own good."My dad said, growling back at him, furiously. "As I was saying, Dad, this is Kaoru Hitachiin. He has a twin brother, Hikaru Hitachiin." I said trying to avoid eye-contact with either of hem. "Hitachiin, eh? I work for your father, Kaoru..." My dad said a little more willingly to meet the boy. "I see. So your the new VP." Kaoru said, a little rudely. I smacked his arm. "Stop it, both of you!" I yelled, grouchily. "Sweetie, its okay. Kaoru and I will try to be good friends." He said cooingly. "Yeah.." Kaoru said in agreement. **Later that day... ** "Honey, just try to get some rest for school tomorrow. Kaoru offered to help you around school all day long." My father said laying me down in my four post queen sized bed. "Okay..." I said, pretending to be weak. As I was closing my eyes, I thought about how tomorrow will be... Kaoru Hitachiin - Personal Escort. My mouth turned into a small smirk which turned into a giggle, and I fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, my personal maid since I was 2, woke me up. "Hi Bridget!" I said greeting her into my room, as I was already wide awake. "Miss Kenzie, I have a variation of smoothies and breakfast plates to choose from downstairs. So if you will, dress and pamper yourself a bit quickly." She said politely. "Thanks, Bridget." Then she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I found my hideous yellow dress and tried it on. "I don't look half bad!" I mumbled to myself. As I checked my makeup and nail polish, I was ready. I headed downstairs and helped myself to breakfast. "Oh my, the new cook is wonderful! And he gave me options!" I said, out of the blue. Then I heard our huge, loud doorbell ring. "Hello, please come in." I heard one of the younger maids say. "Thank you, wheres Kenzie?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "In there." The maid said quickly and seemed to have walked off quickly. When the dining room door swung open, there stood Kaoru with red roses in one hand and a small box in the other. "Hiya!" He said in a funny voice, trying to amuse me. "These are for you." He said, handing me the roses. "Awhh, c'mon. You know you didn't have to get me roses. And wheres Hikaru? What's in the tiny velvet box?" I asked curiously. "One: Yes I had to get you flowers for your locker, to remind you of me every time your there. Two: Hikaru is sick, naturally I would have stayed with him, but I had to escort you. And Three..." He opened it up to reveal a necklace. "Awhhhh!" I said hugging him, and while he put it on me. "You're beautiful." He said, and hugged me tighter


End file.
